The present invention relates to containers and more particularly to a new and improved container for dental instruments.
Dental instruments used for the treatment of cavities, for instance instruments used for the extraction of nerves, comprise a narrow rod carried by a cylindrical handle having a larger diameter than the rod and sufficient length for gripping the instrument. These instruments are relatively fragile and should be stored and shipped in containers that provide them protection.